


Demon's pet

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, demon!Sam, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Demon's pet




End file.
